The present invention relates to the technical field of electronic fan, and more specifically relates to a bladeless fan with mosquito killing function.
A currently available bladeless fan generally comprises a base and a wind chamber. An air blower is provided inside the base. A wall of the wind chamber is provided with air outlet holes. An air stream generated by the air blower blows out through the air outlet holes. A conventional bladeless fan serves the sole purpose of blowing air.
Chinese patent application CN102777422A discloses a bladeless fan for repelling mosquitos and cooling, comprising a fan body, a turbofan is arranged in a base of the fan body for extracting air beside the base to blow out the air from an upper annular air outlet through a sealed support; a box is arranged at the bottom of the sealed support, and is positioned below the turbofan when being pushed in the base; the box can be pushed or pulled; toner, floral water and liquid mosquito repellent can be put in the box. Air blown out by the fan contains toner and floral water so as to freshen and rapidly cool down the user's skin. Also, as the air blown out from the fan contains liquid mosquito repellent, mosquitos can be repelled so as to relieve the nuisance caused by the mosquitos.
However, as liquid substance like the floral water is disposed below the turbofan in the above said Chinese patent application, moisture of the liquid can easily corrode the turbofan. As such, the materials making the fan should meet a certain quality standard. Also, dust mixed with moisture can easily accumulate on the surfaces of the blades and affect the hygienic condition of the air blown out.